


¿Por qué odiar a Yuu?

by Qwerty_the_queen



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_the_queen/pseuds/Qwerty_the_queen
Summary: Lavi sabe que está mal poner mucha atención sobre los personajes de una historia, especialmente cuando uno capta su atención y la esmeralda no para de registrar cada movimiento en busca de un defecto.





	¿Por qué odiar a Yuu?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son obra de Hoshino Katsura.

 

 

**_“Odiar es un despilfarro del corazón, y el corazón es nuestro mayor tesoro.”_ **

_ (Clarasó, Noel) _

* * *

 

 

Es un garabato el que ha hecho en el pergamino. Uno por primera vez en años desde que era niño y se entretenía con cualquier cosa mientras la boca del maestro seguía hablando sin cesar. Lo que hace diferente de esas fechas a la actualidad es que tiene 24 años, ya es mayor de edad en casi todos los paises que una vez visitó; por eso ya no tiene permitido distraerse con lo primero que ve,  _ ni estar distraído descaradamente _ .

 

Pero es que sus intereses no están ahí. Están lejos, allá, imaginando el tipo de misión que le han asignado a Kanda Yuu. La risa vuelve en él, tal vez deba preguntarle si solucionó las cosas, de nuevo, por medio de la fuerza bruta.

 

— . . . Yuu. — Entonces susurra. El cuerpo vacila entre el querer salir de ahí, al escuchar ruidos que le indican la llegada de un exorcista, y el permanecer a la expectativa de un ejercicio arduo que le ha dejado su maestro. Es por no haber escuchado más que las instrucciones finales que no se percata cuando bookman se acerca y golpea la cabeza del sucesor con la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo despabilar y que pegue un brinco. No lo vio, ni sintió la presencia.

 

— ¡Mocoso, deja de distraerte! 

 

— ¡Viejo! ¡Te estoy poniendo atención! — Bookman sabe que miente, no solo porque le ha pillado  _ in fraganti _ susurrando el nombre de otro personaje de la historia que están registrando, también es por el garabato en medio del impecable registro que tendrá que volver a ser iniciado tras las exhaustivas noches en vela que pasó. Es un gran error y la coronilla de la cadena de infortunios se la lleva la mentira mal disfrazada. Lavi no sabe mentir a pesar de que lo hace todo el tiempo, ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando los ojos se distraen al chocar contra los zafiros, que Lavi encuentra bonitos, ni mucho menos es consciente del rubor que lo ataca cuando tiene cerca a Kanda Yuu. Porque todo eso solo es capaz de verlo el líder del clan. Creía inmune a Lavi.

 

— Termina el reporte de hoy y pasa ese documento en otro pergamino nuevo para mañana.— Lo único de lo que se enteró Junior era que no dormiría esa noche, tal vez la siguiente a esa tampoco.— No necesitas escribir el nombre de los  _ personajes  _ en la hoja ahora mismo. — Sabe que debe alejar pronto a Lavi de la Orden si no quiere perder a otro sucesor, porque esos sentimientos son innecesarios. Aunque no cree que sean duraderos, tendrá que examinarlos más de cerca.

 

Lo último que sabe el Junior es que odia a Kanda, porque lo distrae demasiado de sus deberes. Y le echa la culpa a él, porque es el nombre que está escrito en otro idioma con la caligrafía que quiere desconocer como propia:  _ Lavi _ es el culpable de que  _ Junior _ se distraíga tanto.

 

**_.:::._ **

 

— Sabes, Yuu. Tú no me gustas.— La primera negación del pelirrojo viene el día siguiente que termina por estropear el papel y lo deja, con sueño, en busca de alguien para fastidiar.— Digo, tienes cara de niña, eres esbelto y un buen partido. Pero tienes una personalidad horrible. Golpeas todo lo que está vivo y ni siquiera reconoces a amigos de enemigos.

 

Lavi deja de tener miedo a la muerte. Es un suicida, Kanda lo sabe y a pesar de los insultos que ya soltó el conejo, el ceño no hace más que fruncirse mientras sigue comiendo la soba que se ha molestado en preparar mientras está caliente. De otra forma se estropeará el plato.  El samurai no pidió la compañía de Lavi, ni siquiera la aceptó.

 

— Si termina la guerra y gana la Orden. ¿qué será de ti si no tienes ningún tipo de relación?

 

— No es un asunto que te concierna.— Antes de acabar con el último trozo de soba, Kanda responde. — Yo tengo un infierno al cual volver, ¿no eras tú uno de esos demonios?

 

Junior ni siquiera sabe cuándo lo ha aprendido, cuándo es que Kanda tiene esa sutileza para decir las cosas e indirectas que capta de inmediato y no hacen más que gustarle en demasía. Se queda callado, porque no puede responder ni con un susurro ahora que ha llegado el albino y se dedica a terminar de estropear el platillo de Kanda. Al menos no le han tocado los golpes.

 

Lavi odia a Kanda porque lo ha dejado sin habla por primera vez.

 

**_.:::._ **

 

Junior está leyendo; intentando por primera vez en la semana concentrarse después del incidente en el comedor. Lavi lo molesta. A Junior le molesta ese personaje número 49 que no ha hecho más que despilfarros innecesarios de información. Que ha creado lazos y ahora afectan al corazón. Junior se ha dado cuenta desde el inicio; estar cerca de esas personas con personalidades distintas le han devuelto una sonrisa que no quiere creer sincera.

 

— Yuu.— Es Lavi el que  _ obliga  _ a la esmeralda a quitar la vista de las páginas. Es Lavi quien hace un recorrido de la silueta que sintió entrar a la biblioteca en busca de quién sabe qué. Es ese personaje el que cierra el libro y le hace saber que el reporte de hoy será concluido en medio de quejas por golpes y desvelos.

 

— Tú.— Al que le duele es a Lavi, porque ellos se conocen de mucho antes de que Allen se uniera al grupo de exorcistas  _ activos. _

 

Kanda no ha dicho nada más que ese monosílabo y el aprendiz de Bookman entiende, levantándose del asiento en el que estaba plácidamente descansando. — ¿Allen también irá? — No sabe qué respuesta quiere.

 

— Es una ataque a escala.— Es el momento de Junior para aplacar a Lavi. Esos asuntos no requieren ni la chispa de emoción. Kanda no quiere decir que le gusta esa mirada seria, decirlo significa un infierno y confesarlo es terminar con su vida pacífica. Todo está bien así, cruzando palabras solo cuando es necesario.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

La última vez que Kanda escucha la voz de Lavi fue esa en la biblioteca, después le perdió la pista y en meses nadie supo de las dos únicas personas que pertenecían al Clan Bookmen. Debió ser un mal augurio no escucharlo bromear de la situación ni hacer más alboroto ese día.

 

**_.:::._ **

 

Junior sigue siendo un exorcista, un sucesor que escucha y ve tanto como puede desde el sillón donde lo han mantenido cautivo. Al menos tiene  _ comodidad _ . Higiene no, pero comodidad sí.

 

También tiene personas poco conversadoras, bocas que hablan adrede en su presencia desde que Road indaga su mente y lo único que encuentra es el nombre de Kanda Yuu en ella. 

 

— Unos cuántos sacrificios como Kanda Yuu valen la pena.— La sonrisa de esa Noah es perversa. El error que cometió fue ser demasiado  _ humano. _

 

— … Yuu sigue vivo.— No puede callar la boca por más que intenta. Los labios se quitan el sello murmurando lo más bajo que puede. Pero es escuchado y él ya cayó en las provocaciones de Road.— Está vivo.

 

La firmeza es demasiada para que ella lo dejé pasar. Junior es más interesante que la cabeza del Clan al que pertenece.

 

— Alma Karma era la única que logró domarlo.— Road Kamelot puede soltar información sin el menor cuidado; al fin y al cabo, Junior actualmente está ciego. Puede sentirlo desde lo lejos. La sed de información mengua a comparación de la necesidad de saber sobre ese exorcista. Le gusta  _ romper  _ a las personas. — …  _ Su pareja anterior. _

 

Lavi odia a Kanda porque aun cuando no lo ve durante meses le duele el pecho al recordarlo. Lavi odia a Kanda porque es la segunda vez que odia los nombres que inician con A.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

_ “Los personajes en la historia son tinta, Lavi. Son interesantes porque ellos  _ **_sí_ ** _ tienen un pasado.”  _ Junior se lo recuerda, porque ese cuerpo es compartido.

 

**_.:::._ **

 

Kanda aparece con una sonrisa, decidido al fin a pelear por Allen. Decidido a ayudarlo en esa batalla que empezó por obligación. Lenale se cubre la boca mientras la lagrimas resbalan por las mejillas; es alegría, alivio de verlo vivo de nuevo el sentimiento que a ella le invade cuando reconoce el rostro. Marie imita el llanto, el sonido de las suelas al chocar contra el piso es inconfundible: lo ha escuchado tantas veces que es reconfortante a esas alturas.

 

— Kanda… tú ya eras libre.—  _ No debiste regresar. _

 

— ¿Cómo nos encontraste? — Es lo único que ella logra articular, sin medir la felicidad de verlo ahí.

 

— Era el sitio más cercano a un portal que conocía.— Se limita a decir; pero nada quita la felicidad interna que le invade de verlos vivos.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

— Allen es… considerado un traidor.— En algún momento de la comida tienen que tocar el tema. Lenale Lee siempre fue la portadora de las malas noticias, con un semblante que es demasiado oscuro.

 

— Es un Noah.— No es noticia para Kanda saber eso, ya lo había notado y una parte de él siente culpa por abandonar de esa forma al albino.— Lo supe desde la misión en el orfanato. — Es lo único que agrega. 

 

Lenale puede notar la culpa que siente Kanda. Aun así, la vista de él no se despega del plato que ha mantenido casi intacto. — Lavi está desaparecido.— La última noticia es la única que provoca reacción; el japonés aprieta los palillos entre los dedos y los labios se abren ligeramente pero no articulan palabra: no puede.

 

— . . . Se sospecha que está muerto.— El exorcista no necesitaba saber eso. No puede aceptarlo. 

 

**_.:::._ **

 

La memoria de Bookman nunca falla, pero en ocasiones como esas él solo desea que ese  _ don  _ desaparezca. Ya no quiere escuchar el susurro lastimero. Ya no quiere ver la sangre. Ya no quiere escuchar los gemidos ahogados de su sucesor aguantando la tortura de la memoria del Deseo.

 

Por eso, y con el único fin de llevarse la información que posee a la tumba, Bookman se suicida con el último recurso a su alcance y que ha llegado a preparar con antelación para que la cápsula entre sus dientes pueda hacer su trabajo.

 

Ninguno de los Noah previno eso, ni siquiera el sucesor que grita entre el bullicio que se calla en el instante. 

 

Sheryl se siente frustrado, su única esperanza para ver a Road ha terminado. Bookman ya no tiene otro uso. Los Noah se deshacen del cuerpo tirándolo en un lugar aleatorio para que la guarida no sea descubierta.

 

Lavi no puede odiar a Kanda en ese instante.

 

El sucesor no está listo y el ligero descontrol que demuestra en forma de lágrimas es callado por Junior. Este día ya era próximo. Ya era su turno.

 

— Investigaré para ustedes.— Junior tiene que pensar en la supervivencia después de ese acontecimiento. No puede dejar que la muerte de su maestro le afecte más de lo que ya hace.

 

Si hace bien o mal en esa propuesta, es completamente desconocido. No puede ver un futuro ni interferir más en los pasos que su maestro le obligó a seguir: Junior nunca quiso involucrarse en esa guerra. 

 

Junior  _ quiere matar _ a Lavi.

 

Los Noah vacilan pero al final lo sueltan, los ha convencido la mirada vacía y el parche que se ha caído del otro ojo para que se vea la otra pupila esmeralda. La graduación de Junior llegó en el momento que la vida del líder del Clan se había escapado del cuerpo.

 

Junior es ahora Bookman.

 

**_.:::._ **

 

La velocidad al leer es el triple de la que tenía, ni siquiera se puede calificar al nuevo Bookman como una persona. Porque él ya no lo es. 

 

La velocidad en que llena el cuarto de libros tirados por uno y otro lado es sorprendente e incluso así sabe dónde se encuentra cada uno de los libros que ha botado para hacer la investigación exhaustiva que el líder anterior no ha querido dar. No puede respetar voluntades ahora. Es un ente que registra la historia y los hilos que están atandose uno a uno.

 

La lágrima escapa involuntaria cuando se encuentra con un rostro conocido, con los ojos azul metálico que anheló ver tantas veces y ahora solo le queda el nombre en los papeles. — Yuu. — Solo así puede volver, por un instante, por unas fracciones de segundos que se vuelven eternas al ver la figura que quiere estrechar. Sin embargo no puede, los dedos arrugando las páginas del libro se lo dicen tanto como puede y la voz de  _ Lavi _ es callada. Junior es el que lleva el mando desde ahora.

 

— Deberías estar en el infierno.— Lenale lo ha escuchado innumerables veces enojado. A veces con el ceño fruncido, otras a punto de matar a alguien. Pero esa era la primera ocasión que lo escuchaba con un tono elevado, el rostro sereno y los dedos que se colocaban alrededor del mango de la katana. Kanda Yuu estaba listo para asesinar.

 

— Lavi.

 

— Bookman. — El ex aprendiz interrumpe antes de que la plática se convierta en una muy larga y tediosa explicación.— Soy Bookman.— Los ojos carentes de cualquier emoción, vuelven. Ha sido una trampa desde el inicio.

 

Ellos no entienden. 

 

No saben nada de ese asunto.

 

— Soy un observador. — Apenas termina de decir eso, la Noah con forma de pantera hace notar su presencia. Se camuflaba de la figura del antes maestro de Junior. — Ustedes son quienes van a pelear. — La tranquilidad con la que sale desconcierta a los otros dos, porque la Noah no hace nada por detenerlo a pesar de poder y les extraña que se muestre pasiva al respecto.

 

— Conejo.

 

— … Yuu, esta vez soy un auténtico demonio de tu infierno, ¿verdad? — Junior odia a Lavi porque no puede enterrarlo ni desaparecerlo. Junior no puede desaparecer al ente número 49.

 

Lavi era un jodido dolor de cabeza para Kanda, pero al menos lo recordaba. — Eres el peor tormento.— Kanda desenvainó la espada y se preparó para pelear contra la Noah de la Lujuria. 

 

— Nos veremos en el infierno.— Las formas de coqueteo eran extrañas, difíciles de seguir para cualquiera que nunca escuchó la promesa ni examinó de cerca su relación.

 

Las apariencias volvieron, el libro al hombro que escondió la sonrisa y la pelea a muerte comenzó. Ellos nunca fueron merecedores del cielo y eso estaba bien; porque seguirían manchando las manos de carmín para volver a encontrarse en otro universo igual de caótico que ese. El infierno nunca pareció molestar a ninguno de los dos.


End file.
